Three Of A Kind
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: Three different girls from three different schools, transferring to Hogwarts for one year.Ohhh, brother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I mean, that would be awesome, wouldn't it? Wow. ...I wish /I/ owned Harry Potter.

I do own Alexirs, which is ...think of it as the Australian Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, eyes on the fireplace as he waited for his three new transfer students. For a moment, his eyes shifted to the paper. Three girls, one from Durmstrang, one from Beauxbatons, one from Alexirs. All girls, all here for one year. 

The fire began to glow a dim green, and his eyes moved back as he straightened up in his chair. A figure seemed to pop up, coughing slightly. Making her way out of the fireplace, the girl took her surroundings in, with sharp blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and it seemed she was wearing the Durmstrang uniform. Upon spotting Dumbledore, she gave a quick nod and moved towards the desk. She held her hand out, and Dumbledore took it, smiling warmly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss.." He started, only to be cut off.

"Call me Morgan." Morgan said, giving a slight smile. She continued to look around, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"If you'd like to take a seat, and we'll wait for the other two girls..?" Dumbledore said, motioning to a seat. Morgan quickly took her seat, getting comfortable.

A moment later, another figure came out of the fireplace- or rather, tripped out. Dumbledore grinned, as Morgan raised an eyebrow. The girl lifted her head, pushing blonde, slightly curly hair back. She grinned, jumping right back up as she bounced over to the desk, extending her hand, her green eyes glowing with excitement.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore!" The girl said, her voice chipper. Morgan winced.

"Hello to you, Miss. Rouget!" Dumbledore replied. He motioned to Morgan, who seemed to be fighting back a glare.

"Miss Rouget-" Dumbledore started, glancing at her again.  
"Call me Rain!" The girl announced. He nodded slightly.

"Rain, this is Morgan. She is the female student from Durmstrang, and is one of the girls who you will stay with."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Rain's squealing broke the air. She grabbed Morgan's arm, hauling her up and wrapping her up in a tight embrace, much to Morgan's discomfort. Rain began to babble incoherently, pausing for a minute and pulling back. She glanced over Morgan, tilting her head slightly.

"Isn't Durmstrang an-"

"Yes."

"Then how-"

"I'm talented." Morgan said, giving the girl the coldest look she could muster. It didn't seem to work, as Rain only crushed her in another embrace. Dumbledore chuckled, glancing at the clock. Six PM.

"Whoaaaa!"

They all glanced at the fireplace, another girl coming through. She jumped out, running a hand through her brown hair. She grinned, her brown eyes flashing around the room.

"You know, I'll never get used to that feeling.." She murmured, shaking her head a little. Rain, now spotting a new person, quickly let Morgan go, as she eyed the girl up.

"Ahh, and finally! Our last girl, Miss Anima." Dumbledore said, taking a seat slowly.

Anima waved, Rain returning it enthusiastically and Morgan giving half a wave back. Dumbledore made a quick motion to all the girls to take a seat, and they did, all looking at him, Morgan looking almost apathetic, Rain practically bouncing in her chair, and Anima simply grinning.

"Girls, you have been chosen to represent your individual schools here at Hogwarts for one year. I'll tell you now what too expect." Dumbledore paused to smile, before continuing.

"You'll be sharing your own dorm together, for the year. You have individual bedrooms, and bathrooms. You'll be taking the same classes, and you will be treated as any other student." He said, smiling at the girls. All three nodded slightly. He held three papers up, looking at the girls.

"These are your timetables, curfews.. If you have any questions, myself and any of the teachers are happy to answer." He said, nodding.

"Now, I expect you'll want to get settled in, so I'll send you now with a house elf to your rooms. Your bags are already there, and I'll come check on you tommorow."

They all nodded, and he stood slightly, clapping his hands. A house elf appeared, Rain murmuring 'How cute.' under her breath.

"Apple? Can you take these three to their dormitory?" Dumbledore asked, and Apple nodded. Holding the door open, all three girls left the office, Dumbledore grinning to himself as the door shut.


	2. Bonding Experience

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I mean, that would be awesome, wouldn't it? Wow. ...I wish /I/ owned Harry Potter.

I do own Rain, but not Morgan or Anima. They own themselves. BUT I LOVE THEM. Yes I do. Lots and lots.

As much as I love cows.

* * *

"Oh, this is so much cooler then what we had at Alexirs." Anima muttered, as she looked around the dormitory. 

It was small but cozy, a large fire place with a roaring fire illuminating the majority of the room. Two red couches faced eachother, infront of the fire place. An arm chair also sat nearby, facing the walls. A desk sat at one side of the room, and next to it, a few bookshelves and a cabinet, containing various supplies. A large window gave them a veiw of the grounds and the lake, the moon casting a ray of light inside. Tapestries hung on the walls, all of them magical scenes, containing mythical creatures, woven so brilliantly that you would expect one of them to leap off the tapestry at any moment. A winding stair case led up to the three bedrooms. Apple bowed, scurrying out the entrance, leaving all three girls to gawk.

"Beauxbatons is nothing like this." Rain muttered, walking around the common room, looking around in wonder. Morgan watched the other two girls, not quite as thrilled. Durmstrang was quite alike to Hogwarts, and so it didn't seem much too different. She headed towards the stairs, eager to unpack. Upon reaching the top stairs, she glanced at the three doors, wondering which was hers. Pushing open the first door, she was greeted by a red trunk- definitely not hers. Pushing open the next door, she grinned to see her own luggage, and she wandered into the room.

"I think this is awesome, and that this will be an awesome year, and that everything will be...awesome." Rain said, pausing at the end as she tried to think up a better word. Anima nodded in agreement, glancing at her.

"You're Rain, yeah?" Anima said, opening the cabinets and peering in, as Rain collapsed on one of the couches.

"Yes I am. And you are Anima, and the other girl is Morgan. ..Where did she go?"

Both girls exchanged confused glances, looking around the room. Both their eyes settled on the stair cases, and both quickly ran towards them, laughing loudly as they did. By the time they reached the top, they were out of breath, muttering about being unfit. Spotting Morgan's door open, both girls broke into a run again, diving, tripping, and collapsing into Morgan's room. The Durmstrang girl glanced down at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I...help..you?" She asked, shutting a book. Both girls quickly got to their feet, Anima smiling dazedly, and Rain's eyes flashing.

"I'm Rain." She said, holding her hand out. Anima followed suit, tilting her head.  
"And I am Anima!" She chirped.

"I'm..Morgan." Morgan said, shaking each of their hands briefly.

There was an awkward pause, as all the girls stood in silence.

"So...wanna go looking around?" Rain said, hoping to break the silence.

"We don't know our way around." Morgan started, quite obviously hesitant.

"We may as well learn." Anima said, glancing at both girls.

Rain flashed a grin, grabbing the hands of both, much to Morgan's shock and horror, and Anima's amusement.

"C'mon, girls. It'll be a bonding activity." She said, pulling them out of Morgan's room and rushing down the stairs with them.


	3. Isn't this great?

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. I mean, that would be awesome, wouldn't it? Wow. ...I wish /I/ owned Harry Potter.

I do own Rain, but not Morgan or Anima.

I promise the chapters /will/ get better!

* * *

Five minutes later, the trio of transfers were out of their dormitory and heading down one of the corridors. They were silent for a few minutes, taking in their various surroundings, looking at all the portraits on the wall. They turned a corner, forming a slight line as they walked, Morgan silent and expressionless, Rain smiling and looking around, Anima with an ever present mischevious grin on her face. 

"So..Durmstrang, eh?" Anima said after a few minutes of silence, glancing at Morgan. Morgan simply nodded, as silence took over.

"Alexir's, where is that?" Rain asked, looking at Anima.

"Australia." Anima answered. Silence enveloped them again, and they started to head a flight of stairs.

"Do you think they have a magic school in Romania?" Rain said a few seconds later. All three girls stopped, Morgan staring at Rain, Anima raising an eyebrow.

"No, really. Do you think so?" Rain said, biting her lip a little.

Anima shrugged, and Morgan nodded. They all resumed their walking, coming up onto a landing and turning to their right.

"Anima, Rain. One of you has a map, right?" Morgan said, sighing slightly, as she glanced at a disfigured statue.

"No." Chorused both girls. Morgan froze slightly, looking at them.

"What." Morgan said, twitching slightly. The other two grinned like maniacs, and a feeling of dread started to build up within Morgan.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Came a high voice. The three paused and looked up, to see a poltergeist hanging over them.

"Not year ones...too big. Ohh, Peeves knows who you are!" Peeves cackled.

"The ickle transfers!"

Morgan twitched slightly. Her hand moved towards her wand, glancing over at Rain and Anima, both just standing there and staring up.

Peeves swooped down towards the girls, all three ducking. He swept over them and into a suit of amour, knocking it over and creating a loud crash as bits and peices of it went flying everywhere. With that, he seemingly vanished, leaving all three girls in the hallway.

"Who's there!?" Came a wheezing voice. Morgan glanced around, Anima shrieked slightly, as Rain sat in a stunned silence. Quickly, Anima grabbed her by the shoulder, yanking her up, and grabbing Morgan's arm and running down the hallway.

Moments later, Filch came on the scene, cursing the students under his breath. He continued to yell, as the three girls ran like the wind, through the corridors, up stairs and down them. By the time they stopped, they were entirely out of breath, Anima leaning on Morgan, who was bent over, hands on her knees. Rain slumped onto a wall, laughing slightly.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Morgan hissed, taking a deep breath.

Rain simply shrugged, which only further annoyed Morgan and made Anima giggle. Morgan stood back up straight, having managed to catch her breath.

"Do either of you have any idea of where we are?!"

There was silence for a few moments, as all three girls exchanged glances. There was some silent giggling again.

"Oh, shut up, you."


End file.
